Whom Do I Love?
by Kelesy
Summary: Draco & Hermione live as a married couple. But they hate each other. Hermione is friends with her boss, Ron Weasley. Gradually Draco starts to like her and so does Ron. But whom will she choose? Also, Draco & Harry are good friends. The story's better.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hermione's POV:**

"God! I didn't know you'd have such courage to run away from home. What would you have done, if I wasn't here? Ginny asked worriedly.

"I didn't think about all that at that time. All I knew was that my parents wanted me to go the medical college, which I obviously won't cause I'm interested in computer engineering. So they decided not to pay for my college and I didn't see any point to live with them anymore. I knew they wouldn't at all help me get through my engineering course, instead they'll just discourage me." I explained. "Besides I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself." I said this more to myself than to assure Ginny.

"So what will you do now?"

"Well, I need to get a job to pay for my college expenses and a place to live temporarily, till college starts and then I'll shift to my dorm."

"When will your college start?"

"A week later."

"Good! Then you can live with me for this week and I'll help you get a job." Ginny said as we entered her apartment.

"Thanks Ginny" I said gratefully, "who knows what would have happened to me, if you were not there."

* * *

Today was completely not my day. I had a headache when I woke up in the morning, my omelet burned during breakfast and I got late for my job interview. The interview also went badly. Because of my late coming, the interviewer was predisposed of not liking me, and apparently, I irritated the hell out of him. This of course set my mood off. Not that it wasn't already off. In addition to all these, the nature also joined to make my day bad.

It started raining all of a sudden, in the midst of the brightest sunny day! Also, I didn't have an umbrella and therefore, I'd to walk all the way to Ginny's house in the rain. In addition to all these, to make my day even bad, some crazy person pushed me into the mud and my already wet dress now got ruined.

"What the hell! Why did you push me?" I asked fiercely.

"When did _I _push you?" replied a masculine voice. "You're the one who ran into me."

I looked up to see, a tall lanky man in his early twenties, standing in front of me. He had unnatural whitish blonde hair, neatly brushed to one side of his head and stone grey eyes.

"Don't you have any manners? First you deliberately bumped into me, and now instead of saying sorry, you're talking back!" I said.

"Excuse me? Why should I say sorry to you? What did _I _do?"

"What did you do? You're asking me 'what did you do'?"

"Yes, that's what I'm asking. Can't you hear? Looks like you're deaf as well as blind." He chuckled to himself.

"Listen Mr. Neither am I deaf, nor am I blind. If anyone's blind then, it's you. Cause you bumped into me. Now say sorry." I ordered.

"Like I said, I didn't do anything; so I'm not saying sorry. Actually, you should say sorry to me."

"And why should I say sorry?"

"Because number one YOU pushed me into the puddle and number two you ripped off my shirt button." He said matter of factly. "Now from where will I get the same button?"

"And what about these jeans, which you spoiled? These marks won't go away easily." I accused him.

"I didn't…. Don't get me started again. I'm a busy person, unlike you and I don't want to miss my bus because of your stupid quarrel." He said scowling.

"My quarrel? Like I started it. And for you information, I'm also a very busy person and I also have work to do." I replied.

"Whatever…just get lost." He said, sounding disgusted.

"YOU get lost."

"Yeah yeah…I've to go anyways."

"I've to go also."

"So, why are you standing here? Just go."

"Gosh, I'm going, I'm going." And we went in our own way.

* * *

That night, after dinner, I went to my room (which is actually Ginny's cranky roommate's room) to finish up my 'college expenses' calculation.

"What are you doing, with a paper on one hand and a calculator on the other?" Ginny asked.

"Umm…I'm making an estimation of my college expenses." I said absent-mindedly.

"So, do you think you can handle all of it, by yourself?" She asked concerned.

"I think I can…if I get a job and if my dorm cost a bit less."

"Don't worry about getting a job. This was only the first interview. There'll be lots of interviews in the future, and I'm sure you'll get a job."

"Hopefully.!"I replied. "The other thing is my dorm."

"That's a problem." She said thoughtfully. "Well, what you can do is, you can rent an apartment with someone less, like I did, and pay only half the money." Ginny said after a minute.

"That's a good idea. I can do that." I said excitedly."But were will I find an apartment and an apartment partner or whatever you call them."

"Leave that to me. I know someone, who can find you a nice apartment." Ginny said blushing.

I raised one eyebrow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You were blushing?" I said more like a question than a statement.

"No, I was not!" she said giggling.

"Yes, You're blushing again. Looks like I've to soon meet your 'someone'." I said poking her.

"It's nothing like that."

"Oh yeah? Then why are your cheeks red?" I questioned.

"I…I've to go. Good night." And she left quickly my room.

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

I stepped out of the bus. It has stopped raining by now, but the sky's still cloudy. I walked straight down the lane, till I reached the second last house. The went up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming" I heard his footsteps coming near.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm late" I said, when he opened the door.

"You're sorry that you're late? I've been waiting for you all day man" Harry replied. "Anyway come on in, Draco."

"I said I'm sorry" I walked in the living room.

"What happened to your shirt?" Harry asked curiously, pointing to the one place, where the button was missing.

"Don't even ask," I sighed, "There was this insane woman who did this and then started to quarrel with me, saying that I pushed her or something. And she's the reason I'm late anyways." I sat in a nearby sofa.

"So, I heard you lost your job!" Harry said, sitting in another one.

"Not only my job, but also my apartment and my car."

"Why, what did you do?"

"What should I do, if my boss's daughter is so into me? It's not my fault that she likes me." I said disgusted.

"Your boss's daughter liked you?" he said laughing.

"Yeah..and my boss asked me to go on a date with his daughter. What's her name? Pansy most probably." I answered my own question.

"Then?"

"So I went on a date with…Pansy and she irritated the hell out of me. But she wasn't contented with that. She wanted to have another date, apparently she really enjoyed our first one and I agreed for the sake of my job. And then we went on a third and a fourth one."

"Wow! This is getting interesting. Please continue," Harry said.

"Interesting my foot! But, finally yesterday, I told her that, I never liked her and Ms. Bitch told that to her dad. And he fired me." I said.

"And with your job, you also lost the apartment and the car that company gave you, right?" Harry concluded. "So, what will you do now?"

"Well, I've already applied for another computer engineering job and I think I'll get the it. But the problem is, that job doesn't give either a car or a house."

"Where will you live then?"

"That's why I've come here. Harry, can you please find me an apartment?" I pleaded.

"For rent?"

"Well duh…why will I want to buy an apartment, at this condition?"

"Well, I know a nice, cheap apartment. It's not really an apartment. It's kind of like a two storied house. So basically the owner of the house, Mr. White, lives in the upper one, while he rents the lower one. So, do you think that will do?"

"Yeah yeah..anything will do for now." I replied.

"But you need a wife for that."

"Wife? Why?"

"It's kind of funny actually. Mr. White is suspicious of his own wife. He's always in fear that his wife's cheating on him or something. So he only rents the apartment to married people."

"That's kind of weird, but anyways from where will I get a wife now?"

"Why, don't you have Pansy? Ask her, I'm sure she'll be very happy with the offer." Harry teased.

"Not funny."

"Okay okay. Don't worry! I'll find you a nice wife."

"_Fake _wife, you mean." I corrected. "Thanks buddy!

"No problem."

"I better be going now" I said, standing up. "I still have the packing left, before emptying the apartment tomorrow."

"Bye" Harry yelled.

* * *

I was packing the next day, when I heard my phone ringing. It was Harry.

"Hello" I said.

"Draco, I've news for you."

"Good or bad?" I asked tensely.

"Why good of course." Harry replied.

"Did you find a wife?"

"Yeah, I found _you _a wife. At first she hesitated, but like you, she was also in desperate need of a shelter and she finally agreed." Harry said.

"Why are you so pleased by finding me a fake wife?" Even though I couldn't see him, I can feel the happiness in his tone.

"Eww…no. I'm not pleased because of that." he said. "Umm…we can talk about it later. Right now, I'm coming to your apartment to pick you up and do you want to shift to your new house today?"

"Yeah, I have to. I'm suppose to empty this apartment today only."

"Nice! I'm coming and then you can move to your apartment and see your wife also." Harry said.

"_Fake _wife" I corrected.

"Yeah yeah _fake _wife." Harry said. "See you in ten minutes then."

"See ya." I hung up.

Like he said, Harry was up in my apartment in ten minutes. By then, I already finished my packing and all that, so we just went straight to his car.

"Just for you info Draco, you have a really nice wife." Harry said, while getting into the driver's seat.

"_Fake _wife." I corrected automatically. "How can you say that though?"

"Well, she's….Ginny's friend." Harry said, smiling "And like her, all of Ginny's friends are nice."

"So you met Ginny, no wonder you sounded so pleased on the phone." I concluded. "Did you ask her out or something, or are you guys still _good_ friends?"

"No, are you kidding me? How can I ask her out, all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden? Oh I didn't know that it would be 'all of a sudden' to ask her out after seven years of flirting."

"It's not like that. She needs some time. And then I'll ask her out."

"Right. Seven years is not enough. Maybe seventeen years….no no. It's too less. Maybe twenty seven or thirty seven or four…."

"Whatever seven it is, shut your mouth. We're almost there. She'll hear you."

"Oh! So she's also here." I asked.

"Of course, she is. She's the one suppose to take her friend to Mr. White's apartment. Her friend is new in the city, so she doesn't know anything."

"Nice nice." I said mockingly. Who knows with what sample piece I've to deal with now?"

"I'm telling you, she's nice." Harry said, while parking the car.

"I'm counting on that."

"There they are." Harry pointed to two ladies, standing in a distant. One of them were facing side ways and the other one was standing with her back towards us, so it was impossible to see her.

"Which one's my _fake_ wife? Is she the one facing side ways?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill you. The one facing side ways is Ginny." Harry replied angrily.

"Sorry! It's not my fault that I've never seen Ginny before."

Ginny now saw us, and waved her hand to Harry. As we got closer, I got a nicer view of Ginny. I've heard many things about her, from Harry of course, but this is the first time I'm seeing her. She looks exactly like the girl, Harry will like.

"Hermione, we're here." Harry said, probably to the other girl, who now turned around.

"You!" We both said together. She was the same insane girl, whom I met the other day. I can't believe, that in this whole town, Harry couldn't find any other girl as my fake wife.

"So you guys know each other? That's good. There won't be any problems then" Ginny said.

"I'm not staying with this thug!" Ms. Insane said.

"You think I'm willing to move in with a witch?" I scowled.

"How dare you to call me a witch"

"Oh no. I'm so sorry! You're not a witch. You are a witch's mom, grandmother, a sister, everything. You're a family of witches." I said half laughing.

"You…." She said angrily. "Ginny let's go. I'm not stay….."

"Hermione…." Ginny followed her. "Don't act like a child. My roommate is arriving tomorrow and you know how cranky she is. So it'll be impossible for you to live there anymore."

"So what should I do? I shouldn't have agreed with this fake couple thing in the first place."

"Let's do a thing. Just adjust with him for now, and then later we'll find you another place."

"Harry I'm going. I've no intention of living with this witch." I said.

"Draco, dude. Dude wai…"

"I'm not living with her"

"Buddy, calm down. Think about it. If you don't live here now, where else will you go?"

"I'll go anywhere, even in the street, but I'll not live with her." I said angrily.

"In the street? You've to also pay to live there. And that's dangerous. If someone drives over, then you're dead and gone."

"Okay, fine!"

"Harry, she agrees to live here." Ginny said.

"So does he." I glared at Harry. "But, there's another thing."

"Now what?" Me and Herm…(whatever her name is) said together.

"Well, according to Mr. White's condition, you guys must look like a married couple."

"So, what should we do?" I said.

"Umm…here's a ring." Harry took it out from his pocket. "Draco, put it on her finger."

"Hey, I'm not letting this man wear me the ring." Herm… complained.

"What? Now what's your problem with wearing this ring?" I asked.

"NO, I don't have a problem with wearing this ring, I've a problem with wearing it from you."

"Why are you making a big deal about this ring? It's not like we're actually marrying. I've better taste to like you. So just let me put it on you."

"NO."

"Wh…." I tried to grab her hand and make her wear the ring.

"I said NO NO NO." she jerked her hand away. This girl is such a headache. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, let me put it on you then." Harry said.

Herm…(I forgot her name) glared at him.

"Leave it. She's waiting for some prince on a horseback or something to put her this silly ring and say 'Will you marry me?' or something. Just give it to her." I said.

"Oh my god! Harry give me the ring, I'll put it on her." Ginny finally said. With this she wore her the ring.

* * *

My new apartment was close to where we met. So, after Hermi...'s drama was over, we Harry drove us to my…sorry _our _ house.

Mr. and Mrs. White came downstairs when they saw us. They looked like they were in their mid thirties. They asked us a few questions like how long we are married, whether we love each other or not, whether we'll leave each other and runaway and all sorts of dumb ass questions. And after all that, we finally got the key to the apartment! Thank god!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Hermion's POV: **

I started shifting my clothes from my suitcase to the wardrobe. We made a partition in the wardrobe to separate our clothes. I can't believe I've to share a wardrobe with this man. Not only a wardrobe, I've to also share the bathroom and the bedroom. Well the last one's not happening at any cost.

The day went pretty uneventfully, both of us busy shifting our stuff. I had dinner at Ginny's house, but came back early. I needed a good sleep before the first day of college. I bought new bed covers and put them on the bed. I'm sometimes picky about arranging my bed, but today I made it really soft and comfy. Then all of a sudden, Draco (such a weird name) came from nowhere and jumped into my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. "Get up and let me sleep."

"Who asked you not to sleep? Sleep here, beside me. It's a double sized bed, anyway." Draco said teasing.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I said fiercely.

"Okay, then don't. Sleep on the floor."

"I'm also not sleeping on the floor either. It's my bed, now get up from here."

"Your bed? Like you have your name on this bed?"

"I don't have my name, but I made this bed, and so I'll _only _sleep here."

"I'll not get up. Do whatever you want to do."

"Alright. Let's play a game."

"Game? Why?" he said laughing.

"To determine who'll sleep in the bed."

"What kinda game?"

"So basically, I'll write your name and my name separately on two pieces of paper and fold them. Then I'll randomly pick any one of them. And which ever name the paper comes up with, he or she will have the bed okay?"

"Okay! I've no problem with it. Cause I'm gonna win anyways."

"We'll see that."

I quickly wrote my name on both the papers and folded them. Then I took them to Draco.

"Wait, for a moment." He said. "I'll pick the paper."

"All right. As you wish."

He picked one of them and quickly opened it.

"Who's name is it?" I asked smiling.

"Hermione…" He mumbled. "It's yours." He said in a louder voice.

"See. Now get off the bed and let me sleep." He glared at me.

"What are you staring at? Go away."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He slid off the bed angrily.

After he went to sleep on the floor, I peacefully went to sleep. But the peace was not for long. Soon, he started snoring. I tried to cover my ears with the pillow, but that didn't help. Finally I went up to him.

"Wake up." He didn't even move.

"Draco wake up." I pushed him.

"Yeah." He said yawning.

"What are you up to? Can't you sleep quietly?"

"When I lie on the floor, the cold gets to my bone and I start snoring."

"It's less like a snoring and more like an explosion. I can't sleep in so much noise. I need some peace to sleep."

"So what can I do? Go and sleep on the roof. If I've to sleep on the floor, I can't help my snoring."

"Fine! Go and rot in the bed. I need peace, not a bed to sleep! Now go!"

"Okay!" He suddenly became very happy and jumped off the floor.

And there, he happily went to sleep on the bed and now I've to sleep on the floor. Ugh!

* * *

**Draco's POV:**

"Why did you come to my home, at 8 in the morning?" Harry asked. "You know, I'll be leaving soon."

"Well, I had nothing else to do." I said bluntly.

"Go and quarrel with your wifey then!"

"_Fake _wife." I corrected. "Why do you keep on saying wife?"

"Well, today she's your fake wife. Who knows, may be tomorrow she'll be yo're real wife."

"She? And my wife? It's not happening in a million years, if I don't get electric shock and get mad or something."I said laughing. "Anyways, she's in college, so I can't fight with her. "

"So, how are you adjusting in your new home."

"We're not adjusting. It's impossible to adjust with her. At least I have the bed."

"Bed?"

"Well yeah. So last night we were fighting about the bed and we played this stupid game to decide who'll have it. And somehow she won. But I didn't give up. I pretended to be snoring and when she asked I told her, it happens whenever I sleep on floor. And the she had to give me the bed." I explained.

"Wow!" Was all Harry was able to say. "Anyways, did you get the job you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I got the job and it'll start from tomorrow."

"Nice!"

* * *

From Harry's home, I went to the market to buy some cereal, milk and vegetables and stuff. I didn't have any food at home. I also bought a small drawer to keep my belongings. Of course I don't want that witch to touch my things! After buying all these, when I returned home, I realized Hermione (I learned her name last night from the cheat!) was already back. She was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine or something. A beam of the sunlight came directly from the balcony and fell on her face. Her hair was tied into a pony and the bangs fell on her brown sparkly eyes. They looked like a pair of Citrine on her pale skin. I've never noticed before, but she's actually very pretty.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked looking up from her magazine.

"Wha…whatever I'm staring at, why do you care?" I tried to not give her a clue, that I was looking at her. "You don't have to worry. You're not that pretty, that I'll be staring at you."

"Gosh, I was only asking." She said angrily. "And what did you say? I'm not pretty? How dare you to say that."

"Yes, I'm very daring, so what will you do?"

"Nothing." She looked kind of werided out. "What's wrong with you? Why are you quarreling out of nowhere?"

"I'm quarreling? You started it." I'm such a bloody fool. She was in a good mood and I completely ruined it. "And…why are you sitting in my couch?" I tried to change the topic.

"Who said, it's your couch? Does it have your name?"

"So now you're repeating my dialog to me?" I said. "Don't you have any of your own dialog? Go and find something of your own."

"Stop trying to avoid the actual point that it doesn't have your name and that it's not yours."

"Yes, it has my name."

"Where?"

I took the pen from her hand, and wrote my name on the couch.

"Here," I said pointing to the place, where I just wrote my name. "See, it says Draco."

"You….you just wrote….that's cheating."

"No, it's not. You asked me whether I have my name on it, and here I have. And that's all that matters." I said smiling. "Now, get up."

"I won't." she said in firmly.

"Don't make me."

"What will you do? Try out anything, but I'll not get up." I smiled.

I slid my one hand around her neck and the other under her legs and then I lifted her up. She's as light as a feather.

"Hey….. what are you doing? Put me down." She said angrily.

"Why, didn't you just ask me to do anything to get you off the couch? I'm just doing that." I carried her to the bedroom!

"Put me down. You're crossing your limits. We're only in a fake relationship." I entered the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

"I know what you're thinking. Just so you know, that if an earthquake happens now, every one perishes except you and if I've only two options to live as a virgin for my whole life or marry you. Then I'll choose virginity over you!" I stormed out of the room.

"Waaa…waaa. Waa…" Hermione mocked of crying. "Thank god! I'll be saved." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Another thing." I came back.

"What?"

"You're looking ravishing in this skinny jeans." I teased her.

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed on the top of her voice. And I walked out of the room, controlling my laughter and pretending that nothing has happened. _It's so fun to tease her, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

"Bye, thanks for the ride, Lavender." I said as I got down from her car.

"No problem, bye." Lavender shouted back.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard Ginny's voice.

"Hi, what a nice surprise. Let's go to my home."

"Yeah, let's go." Ginny said. "So, you already made friends in college? Not bad." She said, as we entered our apartment.

"Yeah, there are nice people at college."

"True. Where's Draco?"

"At his job, probably." I said irritated. His very name irritates me.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I've thought of a job for you."

"Really? What job? I really need one."

"Well, not really a job, but I know a person, who can give you one." Ginny said. "Do you know, Mr. Granger, not your dad, the other granger, the famous business man?"

"Oh yeah, I know him. Granger pharmacy, Granger Industry…he's the manager of all these, right?"

"Yeah! I've heard that he and his family just moved in this city."

"So, how can that help me?"

"So, you should see Mr. Granger and maybe he would give you a job."

"But, why will he ever give me a job?"

"Well, first you guys have the same surname, so maybe he'll give you the job out of sympathy and you and his wife's name are same too."

"Really? His wife's name is Hermione. That's so co-incidental."

"I know, right."

"Hopefully, I'll get the job."

* * *

Next day, I went to see Mr. Granger. He had a big ass house. I knocked at the door. A middle aged fat lady opened the door. She's probably his wife.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Hello, ma'am. Can I see Mr. Granger?" I said nervously.

"Mr. Granger, Why?" she said protectively.

"Umm…actually I had something to discuss with him. Can I please see him?"

"Oh! Mr. Granger is busy, come some other day." And she slammed the door on my face.

"Rude woman! I'm not giving off so easily. I'll wait for till he comes out of the house." I said to myself. I sat in a nearby chair.

AFTER SOME TIME:

I saw a car coming.

"Maybe, this is Mr. Granger." I said excited.

But all my excitement ended, when I saw a ginger haired guy coming out of the car.

"No, this is not Mr. Granger, he's not so young." I said to myself.

The guy came up to me or maybe to the door, cause I was sitting near the door.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I said, kinda weirded out.

"Do you know where' the CD-player?"

"CD-player?"

"I'm here to repair it." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a mechanic. I own a store. I'm just here to check it."

"Maybe, it's inside." _What's wrong with this guy? How will I ever know, where the CD-player is? Like I'm the daughter of Mr. Granger. _I thought to myself.

He made another attempt to talk to me, but I looked away. Then he went inside the house.

AFTER 5 MINUTES:

"See you!" The red haired guy said.

"Huh?" I looked up from my magazine.

"I said…see you." he repeated awkwardly.

"Yeah…see you."

"Wait, can you replace this one?" I heard a deeper voice, coming from inside. And there he was, Mr. Granger came out of the house. "Shoot, he left." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said.

"Umm…I wanted to meet you. But ma'am said that you're very busy."

"Oh no. I'm not busy at all. What is it?"

"Actually, I've come here looking for a job. Here are my certificates." I handed him a folder with all my certificates.

"Nice, nice." He said while going through the folder. "So, what kind of job do you want?"

"Anything will do."

"Anything? Then I need a security guard now. You don't need any certificates for that. Do you want that job?" I looked at him weirdly. "I was only kidding." He started laughing.

He was laughing so hard, that I started to laugh too. We were both laughing when his wife appeared.

"Hey, haven't you left yet?" she said to me.

"Mr. Granger was…" she cut me off.

"He always talks nonsense. Now go."

"But.."

"I saw, just go. Find some other job." And she pushed me out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" I said to myself. "Now where will I get another job?"

* * *

"Hey do you want a job?" Draco said to me.

"Yes." I said excitedly. "But…why do you care?" I suddenly realized that it maybe one of his tricks.

"I DON'T! I just saw an advertisement in the newspaper from a company saying that they need an employee or something, so I thought of telling you."

"Where's the newspaper?"

"Here." He handed me the paper from his hand. "Thanks."

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes.

_What's the matter with him? He was nice to me first, and then it's my turn to be nice, he responds rudely. Stupid creature! _

"Anyways, can I sleep in the bed, today?"

"Why are you going over this again?" Draco asked. "Look, I've a hell ton of work to do, so just don't bother me."

"I don't wanna bother you. I need the bed, just for today….please." I pleaded to me. I tried to look cute, so that he'll be awed out, but considering the fact that he hates me so much, I don't how much it worked.

"Why? Is there any good reason?"

"I have a test tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep….so please…just for today." I made a puppy dog face.

"Fine." He looked away from my face and went out of the room, soon after.

_Weirdo! Good thing, at least I have the bed, for today!_

* * *

So the next day, I went to meet the manager of the company, Draco told me of.

I entered his room. It was well furnished, with a couple of costly couches, glass tables, and flower vases with flowers in them and in the middle was this huge table, with a computer and nothing else. The manager was sitting on the revolving chair on the other side of the table, with his back towards me.

"Excuse Me," I said politely. He turned around.

"Oh shit." I said to myself. It was the same ginger haired guy I met at Mr. Granger house the other day! "Why am I always the one to get such bloody surprises." I said, still in a low voice.

"Hi." He said with this silly smile on his face.

"H..hi" I said uncomfortably.

"Why did you take the trouble? I told Mr. Granger to call me and I'd replace the Tv…."

"Actually, I came here for a job." I said. "You gave an ad in the newspaper, didn't you?"

"Sorry, I don't understand." He said confused.

"Umm…I really need this job."

"This job? What are you talking about?" He said, still confused. "Why does Mr. Granger's daughter need a job? Your father is rich enough to afford whatever you want. Actually much more than that!"

"I think…there's a misunderstanding." _Holy crap! This guy is again thinking me as Mr. Granger's daughter._

"Ooooh….now I get it." He started laughing. "I'm an individual, I have my own identity, is that what you wanna say?"

"N…" I tried to say 'no' but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I like that…I like that attitude." He trailer off. "It's a nice thing. I appreciate that you want to be independent."

"N…" I tried to talk to him again, but he cut me off.

"Look, if you want a job, I'll definitely give you one. But what will I be able to pay you? I mean, what is $12000 to you?"

"$12000…" I said astonished. _That's a lot._

"I know it's less…but this is business… Oh my God, I didn't even ask to sit you, come on sit."

"Sure." I took a sit.

_If you speak the truth now, you'll blow this last opportunity of job that you've got. Better keep you're mouth shut! _

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing! I agree to work at $12000." I said slowly.

"Great! Then you can join from tomorrow." He smiled. "Your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione….nice… nice name."

"Thank you sir."

"Ron. You'll call me Ron." He said. "We'll be friends, okay?"

"Okay Sir."

"RON!" he corrected.

"Okay _Ron!_"

* * *

"Draco! Draco!" I yelled at him as soon as I entered the apartment.

"What? Why are you shouting?" he asked calmly.

"Where is my phone?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You _are _ the one, who's suppose to know."

"Too bad. I don't."

"You're so stupid! So do you remember how I slept in you're bed yesterday?" he nodded. "So you left you're phone on the bed and I have yours and the one that was on the table was mine."

"So basically, our phone got exchanged?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you know what, I got disqualified from the test, because you're stupid phone started ringing in the middle of the class." I said angrily. "Can't you just keep you're phone with yourself?"

"Wait, really? Sht, maybe my boss called me." he said, suddenly agitated. "Give me bak my phone?"

"You care about you're boss calling you and not that I got disqualified?"

"Yes, why should I care about you're stuff. Now give me my phone."

"You're so mean." I handed him his phone and stormed out of the room. And then I came back.

"Why did you come back, again?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say that, I'll take revenge of that. I'll definitely take revenge."

"I'm scared." He mocked.

"You better be."

* * *

**This is my first fic, and I'm not sure if it's good or not…so please review! I'll accept all types of comment! I know I don't write that well, but do you guys like the story?**


End file.
